1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information acquisition device, positional information storage method and storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there is an imaging device such as a digital camera having a positioning function by GPS (Global Positioning System). Such an imaging device can record positional information of photographing places and records a movement trajectory of a user as attribute information of photographing data.
In general, a device provided with a GPS unit that performs positioning by way of GPS, always supplies electrical power to the GPS unit, and continuously receives and analyzes signals from satellites while the device is being used. However, for the device that employs a battery as the electrical power supply source such as an imaging device, continuously supplying electrical power to the GPS unit leads to quick draining of the battery.
In light of this fact, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-158886 discloses an imaging device that measures a frequency of photographing by a user, and causes the operating state of a GPS device to transition based on the measured photographing frequency, for example.
Further, an information acquisition device such as an imaging device that acquires image information and a voice recorder that acquires sound information, acquires data of positional information supplied from a GPS unit or the like as a movement trajectory of the user. Consequently, if the data volume is large, an external storage device having a large storage capacity must be provided. Then, a problem is encountered in that the information acquisition device requires a great deal of electric power and processing time as a result thereof. On the other hand, if the acquisition of positional information is made sparse having regard to electric power consumption of the information acquisition device, the user will be unable to know in detail a movement trajectory to a place of interest, such as in a vicinity of where the user has performed photographing (image capturing by the camera).
It is an object of the present invention to make it possible for an information acquisition device such as an imaging device to allow a user to know in detail a movement trajectory in the vicinity of a place at which information acquisition has been performed while suppressing electrical power consumption.